¿El amor es una debilidad?
by xtheshewolf
Summary: Quizá no todo siempre fue oscuridad en el viaje que el Capitán Hook y la Reina de Corazones realizaron, quizá siempre hubo algo más que no se podía negar.. ¿Que pasaría ahora en Storybrooke si ella recuperase sus sentimientos?
1. It was always you

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Después de la tempestad viene la calma..o eso es lo que dicen.. Todos los planes que tenía la reina de corazones se vinieron abajo en el momento en el que su hija tomó la decisión de devolverle el corazón.. Fue una decisión complicada, pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar después, puesto que nunca la conoció con corazón, nunca pudo disfrutar de su madre verdaderamente.

Hacía dos días de ello, desde que tenía de vuelta sus sentimientos, y no podía negar que había tenido la tentación de volver a arrancárselo y guardarlo en una caja, mas el amor hacia su hija esta vez le podía más, a pesar de que hubiese estado a punto de conseguir la daga del Oscuro.

En esos instantes se encontraba en el barco, en el Jolly Roger, los acontecimientos había ido muy rápido desde que Killian y ella llegaron a Storybrooke y aún guardaba un par de cosas en el camarote que el capitán le asignó y quería conservar junto a ella una vez que ya terminase de mudarse a casa de su hija de forma definitiva. Killian se encontraba por allí, supervisando por su cuenta a la reina de corazones por si necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.. Era increíble que ahora pudiesen estar así de tranquilos después de todo lo que habían vivido, y es que él había dejado de lado su venganza contra el hombre que le arrebató a su querida Milah.. Aunque también le resultaba increíble que ninguno abriese el pico después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, puesto que ninguno de los dos iba a poder olvidar lo que pasó aquella noche antes de su llegada a Storybrooke..

**#Flashback**

_**Ninguno de los dos pudo coger el sueño aquella noche, el insomnio era algo que estaba a la orden del día, tanto para Cora, como para Killian. El capitán se encontraba en cubierta, asomado por la borda, con su petaca de ron en la mano mientras que su mirada se perdía por el horizonte, observando el movimiento de las olas, saboreando una vez más el olor a mar que debía ir olvidando, puesto que ahora iban a llegar a un mundo nuevo, y dudaba que sus aventuras como capitán continuasen. Extrañamente y de una forma que Killian no se esperaba, Cora subió a cubierta, en toda su convivencia nunca ante de los dos había ido en busca del otro, por muy mala que hubiese sido la noche. El capitán se giró despacio al escuchar los pasos, observando con detalle a la reina de corazones, nunca antes la había visto así, siempre la mujer guardaba sus formas y no se dejaba ver de cualquier manera, era demasiado presumida. Pelo suelto, sin ningún ápice de ese pintalabios rojo que tanto le llamaba la atención y le cautivaba, envuelta en una manta por el frío que hacía allí arriba.. Estaba más hermosa de lo que se podía imaginar. Tratando de ser educado, cierra la petaca, dispuesto a guardarla mientras fijaba la mirada en los ojos oscuros de la mujer. «¿Qué le ocurre, majestad?» alzaba las cejas, mientras que ella se mantenía callada y sorprendentemente cogía la petaca del capitán para pegar un trago al ron que esta contenia, dibujándose en el rostro del capitán un gesto de sorpresa. «Pesadillas..» murmuraba con desgana, acabando en un amplio suspiro. «No sabía que las tuvieses..» Cora inevitablemente emite una amplia carcajada mientras que él sonreía para si, dando un trago nuevo a la petaca. «Todo el mundo las tiene, hasta un monstruo sin sentimientos como yo..» también era la primera vez que la estaba viendo meterse consigo misma, la primera vez que la veía tan decaída..como si estuviese arrepentida de estar sin corazón. «Ey, no digas eso...» murmuraba él, apoyando la mano en uno de sus hombros para masajearlo con levedad, la estaba notando demasiado tensa.. Para ella también era la primera vez en el que le veía así, mostrándose tan cercano, sin.. «¿Que tipo se chantaje es este?» susurra, con una sonrisilla dibujada en la cara, dejando que continuase. «Por una vez que estoy siendo bueno..» sonreía con diversión, pegándose mas al cuerpo de la mujer, ¿se podía saber que estaba haciendo? Estaba loco. Loco por la reina de corazones, pero era algo que no quería terminar de aceptar por mucho que viviesen juntos. Cora no se mostraba reacia en ningún momento y eso hacia que las ganas del capitán a hacerle suya acrecentasen. «No se puede ser bueno y villano a la vez..» susurraba ella, girándose despacio, clavando la mirada en los ojos azules del capitán, quedando ambos mas cercanos de lo que deberían, tal y como en el momento que él consiguió bajar del tallo de judía e intento comprarla con su coqueteo.. Esa vez ella se negó, mas esta..estaba siendo completamente diferente, se estaba mostrando mas receptiva que nunca y eso era algo que le pillaba por sorpresa, nunca había visto a Cora así. **_

_**«Oh, ¿así que ahora somos villanos?» bromeaba, alzando las cejas a la par que Cora tomaba su rostro, esbozando una sonrisa divertida, tenía claro una cosa, y es que ahora mismo estaba en sus manos, si a la reina se le antojaba podía tenerle ahora mismo ante sus pies, o..bajo tierra, pero no sucede nada de esas dos cosas, y eso le da atrevimiento a rodear su cuerpo con los brazos, pegándola más contra si, arriesgándose, tomando el valor necesario. Cora por unos segundos intenta retroceder unos pasos, aunque finalmente se queda quieta ante la insistencia del capitán en mantenerla así, seseando despacio. «Siempre lo fuimos..» susurra, respondiéndole a la pregunta de antes, frunciendo con suavidad los labios, humedeciéndolos, haciendo una pequeña pausa. «Siempre hemos estado juntos» prosigue, murmurando, evidentemente se refería a desde cuando se conocieron.. Esas palabras a Killian le suenan más sinceras que nunca, cosa que era imposible, pues carecía de corazón, pero era distinto, Cora era distinta sin saber realmente el motivo exacto, ¿sería por puro interés? «Siempre..» repite Killian, siendo ahora él quien toma su rostro, mirando sus ojos fijamente, en lo que Cora pega su frente con la propia, tragando saliva, respirando hondo, ¿a qué tipo de locura se estaba sometiendo? Ella, aquella mujer que se sacó su propio corazón del pecho; ella, que siempre había jugado sucio en todos los sentidos de la palabra, que nunca se había sometido a nadie; esa misma ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios del capitán, dispuesta a seguir donde hiciese falta, porque ahora se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos más bajos, por la atracción que le estaba suponiendo el capitán en esos mismos instantes. Lo peor era que Killian se sentía de la misma forma y eso podía suponer una bomba de relojería, pero era una atracción fatal a la que ambos tenían que terminar sucumbiendo, y eso se notaba en las miradas de ambos, en las respiraciones ralentizadas de cada uno, pero sobre todo se notaba en las pulsaciones de Jones, que no iban coordinadas con su respiración, y más cuando los labios de ambos entran en contacto cuando deciden a la vez el acortar distancias, fundiéndose en un tierno beso, uno que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo sin disfrutar, y es que todo aquel tiempo juntos había sido complicado, había tenido sus altibajos, pero sin duda lo que nunca había faltado había sido la química, esa atracción que siempre terminaban disimulando, la que ambos acababan de aceptar con ese beso que sellaba todo lo vivido anteriormente, porque Cora con una simple mirada era capaz de decírtelo todo, al menos al ver de Killian, puesto que en todo ese tiempo con ella se había dedicado única y al exclusivamente a estudiarla, a saber como era, a todo..hasta tal punto que se había enamorado de la reina de corazones, de la misma mujer que podía darle toda la felicidad del mundo pero que a su vez podía ser su perdición, su fin, y es que tampoco podía confesarlo, sabía que no llegarían muy lejos, que la ambición de Cora seguía superando al amor, y que nunca se terminaría quedando con el simple capitán del Jolly Roger. **_

_**El beso se alargaba más de lo normal, casi si fuese por ellos ni se separaban para no romper ese momento que más bien parecía que iba a ser único, pero sus pulmones reclamaban aire, del cual se habían quedado**__** y necesitaban con ansia reponer. El primero que se separóa fue él, aún manteniéndola agarrada, con miedo a que la conexión que habían creado se desquebrajara en mil pedazos en cuestión de segundos. Él buscaba algo en su mirada, mas ella se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, saboreando la sensación que Killian le había hecho experimentar en ese beso y que por mucho que quisiese..no podía volver a repetirse, por mucho que su cuerpo se lo pidiese, su cabeza estaba primero, no podía desviarse del camino que tenía marcado, no podía desviarse de la causa que la había llevado hasta allí, y es que ambos tenían sus objetivos, que en el fondo estaban entrelazados; ella quería recuperar a Regina, y él acabar con el hombre que le arrebató al amor de su vida, que ya no era único, pues lo acababa de encontrar en otra persona, en Cora, la cual abría los ojos despacio, dando con los profundos ojos azules del pirata, sin emitir ni una sola palabra, toda la coraza que había construido en esos meses acababa de romperse en esos instantes y debía hacer algo, ¿el qué? Lo más sensato sería alejarse y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, y básicamente es lo que hace, dejando al pirata con las ganas de enredarse en un segundo beso con la reina de corazones, en perderse de nuevo en sus labios, de olvidarse de todos los problemas que se le vendrían encima, de su venganza, de todo, de estar centrado única y exclusivamente en ella. **__**«Cora…»**__** susurraba él en el momento que le aparta, aferrándose después a la manta, caminando de vuelta hacia los camarotes, a lo que Cora hacía caso omiso a la llamada, haciendo que los pies del pirata se dirigiesen solos hacia ella, manteniendo la boca entreabierta. **__**«Cora, espera, por favor…»**__** no le pediría una segunda vez, solo quería disculparse por muy inútil que sonase, pues ambos tenían la misma culpa de lo que acababa de pasar. **__**«Olvida lo que acaba de pasar»**__** es lo único que sale de su boca antes de encerrarse en su camarote, cerrándole casi en las narices, haciendo que el pirata apoyase la frente en la puerta, acompañándose de un prolongado suspiro… Sin duda que era la mayor locura a la que se había sometido, mas tenía por cuenta una cosa, y es que para Cora también lo había sido, conociéndola y sabiendo toda la corazonada que había tenido siempre, nunca hubiese reaccionado así, nunca hubiese huido cual cobarde como acababa de hacer, se hubiese enfrentado a la situación, le hubiese dejado las cosas claras, le hubiese dicho que ese beso no había significado nada y que él era un simple juguete para ella, al que podía apedrear y al día siguiente hacer un par de cariños sin que nada ocurriese, pero ese no era el caso, estaba encerrada en su camarote… Al igual que tenía por seguro que de arrepentirse al cien por cien de aquello, a la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos no se acordaría de nada de lo que ocurrió…hecho que no fue el caso al menos hasta día de hoy. **_


	2. Goodbye, Goodbye?

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Vestidos, francos con pociones que ni siquiera recordaba que poseía entre otras cosas...todo aquello lo cargó en la pequeña bolsa que llevó al Jolly Roger, eran las cosas que le quedaban allí, que al recogerlas cerraban de alguna forma todo lo que habían pasado, que cerraba esa alocada aventura, pasando por el País de las Maravillas, el bosque encantado, y ahora Storybrooke, el que iba a ser definitivamente el hogar de ambos. Cora cerraba la bolsa, acompañándose de un leve suspiro, ahora con corazón, sentía nostalgia, porque no habían sido malos todos los momentos que había vivido allí, pero era algo que no podía aceptar así como así, ¿aceptar sus debilidades? Ni siquiera sabía si era así del todo. Cuando va a coger la bolsa, Killian se le adelanta, en todo el tiempo que había estado recogiendo, no se había movido ni un ápice, mas ahora le presta su ayuda al enganchar con el garfio la muñeca de la reina de corazones, impidiendo que terminase cogiéndola, haciéndolo después él, coincidiendo con la mirada de la fémina. ''¿Qué haces?'' preguntaba ella en un tono serio, aunque realmente iba en broma, le seguía gustando jugar de esa forma con él, le gustaba poder llegar a sacarle de quicio, incluso infundirle de nuevo miedo. Killian también se enseria por unos instantes, mas bien se toma unos segundos para analizar el rostro de la mujer que tantos dolores de cabeza le había levantado, a la par que pasiones, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había deseado tenerla entre sus brazos, de besarla y no soltarla nunca, pasasen viento o marea, le daba igual, no quería pederla, y ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo al dejarla marchar del Jolly Roger, pero no podía impedirla irse a vivir con su hija por mucho que no le gustase..era una decisión que debía ser de ella también, y parecía que no estaba muy por la labor. ''Solo pretendía echarla una mano, majestad'' sonríe, acabando por alzar las cejas con diversión, la frase era una completa ironía, lo que hace que a Cora se le acabe contagiando la misma sonrisa, bajando con sutileza la mirada, ese gesto le mataba, la caída de sus párpados, el efecto que le daba sus pestañas.. Contiene un resoplido, amarrando bien la bolsa cuando esta amenaza por caérsele, le embobaba. ''¿Aún sigue guardando sumisión sobre mi persona, capitán?'' le respondía, manteniendo la misma diversión, los juegos con Killian siempre habían sido un motor para ella, le encantaban, pero sobre todo activaban su cerebro para buscar cualquier tipo de respuesta que solo buscase picarle, o hacer más divertido el juego, él siempre la seguía. ''Hoy, mañana y siempre, estoy ante sus pies. Debería saberlo'' siente como su corazón se detiene cuando cruza mirada con ella, incluso su respiración se ralentiza, como si pudiese pausar ese momento y quedarse encerrado en él para toda su vida, porque quería eso, la quería para siempre. Cora se muerde la boca por dentro, dando unos pequeños pasos hacia él, pudiendo saborear esa sensación que daba por olvidada, mas bien creía, pues era algo imborrable..aquel beso en la noche, bajo la luz de las estrellas que adornaban el cielo.. Un suspiro se escapa de los labios de la mujer, acabando por quitarle la bolsa, no quería alargar más el momento, en el fondo, era doloroso para ambos, y eso que sabían que iban a poder verse siempre que pudiesen, aunque había veces que un pequeño paso, podía dar zancadas en cuestión de días.. ''Lo tengo muy en cuenta, capitán..'' él no tuvo más remedio que soltar la bolsa ante su insistencia, sin añadir ni una palabra más, ¿qué le quedaba ya por decir? Aunque lo quisiese ocultar, ella lo sabía, lo sabía más que nadie. Cora se dirige hacia la puerta para marcharse de los camarotes y subir a la cubierta, quedándose un poco boquiabierta por unos segundos, queriendo decir algo, pero acabando por reprimir las ganas, quedándose en un suave suspiro, ¿cómo le iba a pedir que saliese con ella algún día? Eso sonaba como una cita, y ella no quería una cita, no…ahora. Al menos. Además era irónico que la reina de corazones pidiese una. Era confuso, como toda la relación que habían tenido hasta llegar allí, era un constante tira y afloja. Gira levemente su cuerpo, esbozando una leve sonrisa. ''Adiós, Killian..'' cuando siente la mirada del pirata clavada en sus ojos, hace un suave y disimulado gesto con la mano, dejando su bufanda roja favorita en el baúl, haciendo que sobresaliese al estar cerrado, ¿táctica? Si, se podía llamar así, sabía perfectamente que se la devolvería un día u otro, y que era la única forma que veía para poder quedar con él sin tener que decirlo ella, pero sobre todo la única forma que veía para dar ambos el paso que necesitaban para avanzar si es que querían algo el uno con el otro, aunque se quedase en una simple amistad..aunque la tensión era evidente entre ambos.. ''Adiós, Cora..'' hacía un leve movimiento de cabeza, despidiéndose de ella, ¿era una despedida definitiva o simplemente era un hasta luego? Esperaba y confiaba en que fuese la segunda opción, pero la despedida le había dejado tan mal sabor de boca..él quería más, siempre había querido más con ella, pero había que ir poco a poco, se tenía que ganar su cariño, su confianza..aunque eso le supusiese dejarse la piel..lo intentaría.


	3. Sunday Morning

**CAPÍTULO 3.**

Había pasado la noche en vela, no había sido capaz de pegar ojo, ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo después de dejarla marchar? Seguía sabiendo que la podía ver, pero se hubiese quedado mucho más tranquilo si hubiese dejado allí la menor de las cosas, le hubiese gustado recibir sus visitas de vez en cuando para ver estas, le hubiese gustado rememorar viejos tiempos entre tanto, pero sobre todo…le hubiese gustado sacar ese tema del que nunca habían hablado, el que habían enterrado como si fuese la peor de las cosas…pero tampoco quería incomodarla o incluso que se ofendiese, sonaba contradictorio, ¿verdad? Pero era así y no lo podía evitar.

Olía a ron, asumía que por la noche se había pasado un poco, que si un trago, dos…hasta perder la cuenta de ello, aunque el hecho de sentirse un poco resacoso no le impidió parar frente al camarote que la reina de corazones había ocupado hasta el día de ayer, como si aún pudiese verla allí, chillándole e incluso tirándole alguna que otra cosa alguna vez, recordaba sobre todo la primera noche en la que le llevó de cenar algo que el mismo había cocinado... **''**_**¡Esto está demasiado frío, y deberías saber que odio la calabaza!'' **_y así fue como todo el tiempo que empleó en preparar ese suculento plato que apenas llevaba dos trozos de este terminó esparcido por todo el suelo del pasillo que daba los camarotes, un poco más y lo hace en toda su cara. No puede evitar sonreírse para sí, maldita y prepotente reina de corazones, dicho así sonaba irónico que hubiese llegado a enamorarse de una persona como ella..aunque sinceramente, se había enamorado de lo que había tras esa coraza que hasta ahora parecía ser el único que había conseguido que se desmoronara. Va a subir a la cubierta aunque se percata de un detalle de que aún no se había dado cuenta antes, y es que del baúl sobresalía una prenda de color rojo, por lo que no tarda en acercarse, abriéndolo, comprobando que era su bufanda favorita, fue una de las primeras prendas con las que se hizo en Storybrooke, desde ese día, siempre que salía siempre la portaba y no se la desanudaba del cuello para prácticamente nada, por lo que…podía asegurar que eso no era por simple azar, que lo había dejado aposta para reclamar su atención, para no ser ella quien se arrastrase al ir a buscarle al barco… No debería darle el gusto de ver cumplir su propósito, ¿pero a quién trataba de engañar? Se moría de ganas de ir, de verla, de hablar. Se podía decir que le tenía a sus pies, literalmente.

Se dirige de nuevo a su propio camarote para acicalarse un poco y terminar de enfudarse su traje de cuero, si, a diferencia de ella, él no se había acostumbrado a las ropas de ese mundo, ni tenía pensado hacerlo, no le gustaban, o más bien, ni siquiera se había molestado en probárselo…no veía nada malo seguir vestido de esa forma, por mucho que las cosas hubiesen cambiado, no quería dejar de verse como el Capitán Hook. Tras coger la famosa bufanda de la reina de su corazón, sale del barco con prisa y entusiasmo, se daba cuenta que después de creer que todo era negativo, la vida le compensaba con un poco de positividad, la cual tenía la confianza de que creciese a medida que fuese pasando el día…

Cora se levantó a horas tempranas de la mañana, y es que una pesadilla la invadió sin apenas poder remediarlo, últimamente las sufría muy a menudo, y a todo eso se le sumaba el hecho de que cobraban mucha más realidad al tener sentimientos, creaban remordimientos en su cabeza que la comían por dentro, incluso a veces se levantaba jadeando de la pura impresión que le causaban, acabando con una punzada en su pecho que trataba de calmar, sentándose en la cama, sin querer montar ningún ruido, pues tampoco quería incomodar a Regina, de por sí a veces ya resultaba difícil la convivencia, no por su hija, si no por ella misma… Se cerraba demasiado aún con algunas situaciones, o incluso en algunos momentos repentinos…

Tras esperar un rato y escuchar varios ruidos ya desde la cocina, fue cuando se calzó y se puso un batín por encima del camisón, bajando no con muy buena cara, a lo que evidentemente Regina no tardó en reaccionar, vale que su relación con su madre no fuese brillante aún, pero la conocía… ''¿Mala noche?'' preguntaba mientras se acercaba a la cafetera para preparar un segundo café, Cora aún tenía problemas con los electrodomésticos, aunque poco a poco se iba acostumbrando, tenía pensado comprarle un teléfono móvil incluso una vez que estuviese integrada en las tecnologías del siglo XXI. Sin contestar y con magia, Cora cambia de posición la cafetera, impidiendo que su hija terminase por verter el contenido en la taza. ''No me gusta el café por la mañana…'' murmura, a modo de queja, a lo que su hija rueda los ojos con suavidad, ¿es que ni con corazón dejaría de ser gruñona? ''Preparese lo que quiera entonces, yo debo salir ya al ayuntamiento'' se acercaba a ella y depositaba un pequeño beso en su mejilla, a lo que Cora no podía evitar sonreír levemente, ¿cómo había sido capaz de privarse de ese tipo de amor por todos esos años, del amor de su hija, de su principal debilidad? ''Cuídate..¿saldrás?'' le susurra tras separarse, saliendo al recibidor para ponerse la chaqueta que iba a juego con su vestido blanco. ''No, ¿a dónde piensas que vaya?'' le devolvía la pregunta, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa cuando su subconsciente piensa en el Jolly Roger como destino, aunque no, debía esperar a que fuese él quien fuese a verla para devolverle la bufanda, o más bien…para que fuese a reclamarla, pues esperaba que fuese así o su jugada se habría ido al garete. Podía escuchar como Regina emitía un resoplido desde fuera, le cansaba que su madre no contribuyese al hecho de integrarse, a ella misma aún le costaba, para que iba a mentir, no podía dejar de lado su coraza de reina malvada, por lo que mucha gente aún seguía mirándola con miedo, o ni siquiera lo hacían aún… Era lo que tenía ser villanos, ¿no? ''Hasta luego'' son las últimas palabras de la mujer, que al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Killian de frente, llevándose un pequeño sobresalto, no se lo esperaba, sinceramente. ''¿Desde cuanto llevas ahí?'' hace énfasis en la última palabra, señalando hacia el suelo, entrecerrando los ojos, como juzgándole… Sabía que su madre y él eran buenos amigos después de todo, aunque no le gustaba mucho que se siguiesen viendo, tenía miedo de que de alguna forma se influyesen, porque evidentemente, ella no tenía ni idea de los sentimientos que se guardaban el uno por el otro…ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que su madre y el pirata hubiesen tenido un acercamiento anteriormente, ni que ambos se guardasen ese cariño aunque lo disimulasen de la mejor forma que podían. ''Acabo de llegar, no me coma, majestad… Quería ver a su madre'' sonreía de medio lado, ¿qué se refiriese de esa forma podía sonar a mofa? Un poco quizá, pero en realidad iba con buenas intenciones, con las mismas con las que venía a ver a Cora. Regina tarda unos segundos en apartarse de la puerta, dudaba si dejarles solos, aunque ya eran mayorcitos. ''No me queméis la casa'' es lo último que le dice antes de dejarle pasar, saliendo ella a la calle. ''De la forma literal que piensas desde luego que no…'' murmuraba Killian, con una sonrisilla dibujada en los labios, ¿se podía saber por qué acababa de pronunciar esas palabras? Sin duda que iban con doble sentido, el cual Regina tarda en pillar unos segundos, los suficientes como para que el hombre ya hubiese accedido dentro y se hubiese tomado la libertad de cerrar la puerta…¿de verdad su madre y él..? Seguro que era una broma más de él, piratas, no se les podía tomar en serio y más si considerabas que se estaba refiriendo a Cora, la mujer más cerrada de mente que pudieses llegar a encontrarte…y de corazón.

La misma se encontraba en la cocina, estática en la silla, claro que le había escuchado llegar, y claro que le hubiese dado tiempo ir a cambiarse, ¿es que no había tenido otro momento para venir? No, a primera hora de la mañana, ya podría haber estado borracho en el Jolly Roger y haber atrasado ese momento a cuando tuviese mejores pintas, y eso que con un chasquido de dedos podría estar radiante para el pirata, pero ni siquiera se le pasa por la cabeza, se había quedado un poco bloqueada. ''Buenos días'' saludaba él, risueño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en lo que Cora se refugiaba tras la mesa central que adornaba la cocina, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. ''Podías haber avisado al menos…'' protestaba, emitiendo un pequeño resoplido, a lo que Killian se queda con la boca entreabierta. ''¿Cómo? ¿Con una paloma mensajera?'' se mofaba, hablando con ironía, le resultaba increíble que le hablase con ese mal humor después de todo, mas el gesto que tenía dibujado en el resto hablaba por si solo. No se acerca mucho y le deja la bufanda roja sobre la mesa. ''Solo venía a entregarte esto, sé que es tu favorita, nada más, ya te dejo sola'' todas las ilusiones con las que venía desde un primer momento se habían venido abajo, las había destruido todas en cuestión de segundos, había sido un iluso al pensar que iba a tener alguna posibilidad con ella así de primeras. ''Adiós'' se gira, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta de salida, sabía que Cora era complicada, que siempre había que tomarse unos minutos para saber por donde cogerla, mas se podía llegar a cansar de ello. Cora pestañea perpleja, ¿cómo había sido capaz de provocar esa situación en cuestión de segundos? Y solo por un simple comentario. Antes de que salga por la puerta, paraliza sus piernas con magia, impidiendo que se vaya, pudiendo escuchar los quejidos del hombre desde su posición, a lo que rueda los ojos. ''Para ser un pirata eres un llorón'' comentaba con diversión, levantándose, vale, aceptaba que le pudiesen llamar bipolar, porque en el fondo lo llegaba a ser un poco, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, sería hasta que…se acostumbrase a no pensar solo en sí misma, todo se calmaría cuando dejase de ser la Cora egoísta a dejar que la Cora con corazón la llenase en todos los sentidos de su completa existencia. ''No estoy para juegos, Cora'' gruñía él, cesando de moverse, pues iba a resultar inútil, no le soltaría. Cuando alza la mirada al observarla salir de la cocina, se queda sorprendido al ver que de buenas a primeras ya había cambiado sus ropajes, incluso le había dado su toque rojo particular a sus labios…por mucho que se quisiese enfadar con ella y lo mereciese, no podía, y la sonrisa que esboza le delata. ''Mañana'' dice ella, acercándose al pirata, alzando ambas cejas, haciendo que se quedase más confuso aún de lo que ya estaba, no la entendía…y es que quería darse una oportunidad a sí misma, ver que no era tan malo ceder por una vez, que no era tan malo el intentar abrir sus sentimientos… ''¿Mañana?'' repetía el pirata, de forma dubitativa observando como recortaba distancias. Tercera vez que hacía eso y ahora él estaba inmóvil, no sabía distinguir que albergaba su mirada, esta vez no sabía distinguir si era un juego de los suyos de nuevo, o era verdadero. ''Solo prepárate y procura no oler a ron'' susurraba, la reina de corazones, decía las palabras con seguridad, pues era como se sentía ahora. No le deja tiempo de respuesta a Killian, pues le hace aparecer en el Jolly Roger… ''¡Cora!'' exclama de últimas, dando un ligero golpe con el pie a uno de los barriles de la cubierta…¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Le acababa de pedir salir de esa forma tan indirecta o…? Miles de preguntas le abruman, sentía que se iba a morir hasta conocer la respuesta mas..le quedaba la certeza de que se verían y eso sin duda le relajaba y le hacía confiar de nuevo en que tendría una oportunidad con ella…


	4. Harder to Breathe - Part I

CAPÍTULO 4 – PARTE I

En el resto del día Cora hizo caso omiso a las propuestas de su hija de salir a dar un paseo tras esta volver de trabajar al ayuntamiento, bastante iba a tener ya al día siguiente con..¿esa cita? Porque evidentemente que lo era, aunque seguía pensando que era algo que tenía que haber propuesto él, seguía chapada a la antigua y ese tipo de cosas las tenía que hacer el hombre… ''Estoy hecha toda una moderna…'' le murmuraba a Regina, con diversión ya en la cena, a lo que la alcaldesa se echaba a reír con suavidad, ahora mismo, no reconocía, no encontraba a esa mujer despiadada y cruel con la que había tratado la mayoría de su vida, no entendía que tipo de juego se traía con el pirata, pero desde luego que le estaba sentando de muy buen humor. ''¿Quieres que te ayude con algo para la cita?'' alzaba las cejas, con una sonrisilla, dejando de lado todos los pensamientos negativos relacionados con el pirata, a lo mejor resultaba que no se hacían tanto mal entre ambos… En el último instante, esquiva una bola que su madre había hecho con una de las servilletas. ''¡No es una cita!'' gruñía con suavidad, claro que lo era, ¡pero si lo había asumido hace apenas unos minutos! ..Pero odiaba que saliese de boca de alguien distinto a ella.. ''De acuerdo, tranquila…'' movía las manos, pidiéndole calma, no queriendo que las cosas se torciesen después de lo bien que estaban avanzando en esa noche. ''No me meteré en ello, solo quiero que tengas esto…'' se levanta y se ausenta, colmando a la reina de corazones de una pura intriga y nerviosismo, si, más del que ya poseía habitualmente… A su vuelta, la ve portando con una caja de cartón entre sus manos, que en su interior contenía un teléfono móvil.. ''Oh, ¿en serio?'' elevaba el labio inferior, observando como su hija trataba al aparato con delicadeza al sacarlo, pero sobre todo al tendérselo. ''Me parece gracioso que lo hagas ahora…¿acaso crees que Killian me va a torturar o algo similar mañana..?'' Regina se llevaba las manos a la cara, emitiendo una muda carcajada ante la pregunta, mirándola con cierto grado de perplejidad. ''No, además, puedes defenderte tu solita…si es que quieres, claro'' volvía a contener la risa, si las miradas matasen, su madre lo acababa de hacer al coincidir con su mirada… ''Gracias…es un gran detalle…'' trataba de dejar de lado la ironía y ser agradecida por una vez con su hija, Regina ya no se merecía más menosprecios, no por su parte… El resto de la noche la invirtieron en que la reina de corazones tratase de entender el funcionamiento del móvil, pudiendo disfrutar de una relación madre e hija, pudiendo disfrutar verdaderamente de lo que significaba esa unión, de todos los sentimientos que causaban, de…dejar todo lo negativo a un lado y vivir.

El 'famoso' mañana se había convertido en hoy, y todo el proceso que había tenido que esperar había sido sin duda…¿demasiado largo? Había recorrido el barco una y otra vez, en busca de cualquier imperfección que pudiese poseer este, porque sabía perfectamente que Cora no se terminaría ocupando de nada, la conocía, ella había dado el primer paso y a él le tocaría dar el último para completar esa acción que recibía en nombre de cita. ''¿Vino?'' se preguntaba así mismo cuando salió a comprar, su bodega estaba repleta de buen ron y whisky, bebidas que a ella le encantaban, ya se lo demostró un día..más bien fue el día…

Solo había ido a comprar dos veces, las suficientes para que ya le viniesen con exigencias. ''Debes renovarte, o buscar un trabajo'' siempre escuchaba lo mismo, no tenía pensado dejar de pagar con doblones, ni siquiera iba a probar el cambiar de ropajes, él era el que se tenía que sentir a gusto con estos, cuando se cansase, ya iría a comprar esos incómodos ropajes que había en ese mundo. No había probado ni una gota de alcohol, manteniendo esa petición, o más bien exigencia que le había hecho Cora de que se mantuviese impecable…

Las siete, Cora llevaba todo el día en el sofá, tumbada y tapada con una manta, no se sentía muy bien hoy, a pesar de la positividad que vivió con Regina, las pesadillas no le habían dejado descansar todo lo que debería, y esas punzadas que sentía no remitían, al contrario, se hacían más intensas, y eso que trataba de mantenerse tranquila, tratando de mejorar para poder asistir a esa 'cita' con Killian, se negaba a dejarle plantado después de todo lo que le había costado llegar hasta ese punto que había resultado tan difícil para ella. Regina no dejaba de insistir en que en que iba a ir a avisarle de que no podía asistir. ''¿Cómo vas a ir así?'' pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo una nueva vez y que a Cora le terminase estallando la cabeza, no tardó en desaparecer, últimamente estaba cogiendo una mala costumbre de utilizar su magia para eso.

Siete y media, caminaba de un lado para otro de la cubierta, ¿y si debería ir a recogerla en vez de esperarla? La odiaba, la odiaba tanto por hacerle ese tipo de cosas… Cora apareció en el barco, Killian no se dio cuenta hasta que una de las maderas del barco crujió con levedad, provocando que se girase y la observase con todo el detenimiento que se pudiese permitir, al igual que él, no se había puesto deslumbrante, pero si había pequeños detalles que hacían que se viese aún más hermosa que todas las anteriores veces… El pelo lo llevaba recogido, dejando entre ver unos pequeños mechones sueltos y como siempre, el único maquillaje que portaba era el de su pintalabios rojo, haciendo que sobresaliese su belleza natural, aunque había algo que fallaba en su gesto, no era enfado, ni siquiera tristeza… ''Hey, ¿estás bien?'' se acercaba a ella, aproximando la mano a acariciar su mejilla, como queriendo tomar su temperatura, aunque ella acaba retrayéndose, apartándose..no quería preocuparle, no era nada en realidad, no quería fastidiar esa tarde que tenían por delante. ''No me puedo creer que no me hayas preparado ni la cena, ni siquiera me has ofrecido whisky…'' bromeaba, quitándole hierro al asunto, mirándole, haciendo que Killian se quedase un poco más tranquilo, al menos no había perdido ese 'humor' que se gastaba en algunas ocasiones para reprocharle algo… ''Pensaba que su majestad era la que lo iba a hacer'' sonreía con levedad, ofreciéndole su brazo, claro que le había preparado algo de cena, mas aún era pronto, quería dar un pequeño paseo con ella antes que nada, aprovechando que hoy en Storybrooke se gozaba de un buen tiempo… Ambos bajan del barco, la llevaría a la playa para poder ver como el sol se escondía por el horizonte, dando paso a la noche… Una vez allí, Cora hizo aparecer una toalla para no mancharse, seguía siendo muy delicada para algunos comportamientos, aunque Killian a última hora acaba tirando de esta cuando va a sentarse, divertido, llevándose un fuerte manotazo por parte de la mujer. ''Eso es agresión, te voy a denunciar a la sheriff..'' emitía un suave quejido, arqueando las cejas y acabando por sonreír con dulzura ante el suave guiño con la nariz que le dedica Cora al fruncir esta. ''Sh…quejica…'' susurra, acabando por darle un empujoncito antes de quedarse relajada, callada, disfrutando del espectáculo que le ofrecía la naturaleza, el juego de colores que se reflejaban en el mar a medida que el sol se iba ocultando por el horizonte era perfecto… Killian no tarda en pillar que aquel no era un momento para piques, si no que era uno para la reflexión, para preguntarse así mismo si verdaderamente merecía la pena continuar, arriesgarse..y es que esos mismos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Cora, no hacía falta que tuviesen una, ni dos, ni tres citas..ambos se conocían, sabían cómo eran, el que les gustaba, el que no, de que forma podían sacarse de quicio y de que forma podían alcanzar la mayor calma absoluta, tal y como había ocurrido en ese mismo instante. Tal era el silencio con el que contaban, que sus respiraciones eran el único ruido que se mezclaba con el de las olas al romper en la orilla… No contaron los minutos que pasaron, no les importaba.. Cora acabó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del pirata y Killian rodeando la cintura de la reina con uno de sus brazos, dejando de lado todos los miedos, todos los temores que les invadían…por una vez se dejaban guiar por el presente y no por el futuro, por el que pasará..

Una vez que el sol acabó por ocultarse y la noche ya estaba entrada, Killian movió la cabeza para poder dar con la mirada de Cora, tratando de no incomodarla mucho, dando unos ligeros toquecitos a su nariz para que abriese los ojos. ''¿Uhm…?'' esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, dando con su mirada. ''Es hora de marcharse, va refrescando…'' susurraba, quizá a la espera de algún beso o alguna muestra de afecto más, el momento acompañaba, pero ninguno de los dos se decide a dar el paso… Ella alza la cabeza y él la suelta, ayudándose mutuamente a levantarse del suelo. ''¿Al barco?'' preguntaba Cora, frunciendo con suavidad el ceño, a lo que él asentía muy suavemente con la cabeza, no pudiendo evitar sonreírse para sí, si no se marchaba, era porque las cosas estaban yendo tal y como las esperaba..que no la estaba defraudando, algo que sin duda apreciaba. ''Al barco''.


	5. Harder to Breathe - Part II

**CAPÍTULO 4 – PARTE II**

Con la magia de Cora llegaron hasta allí, ambos se pusieron a preparar una mesa donde poder sentarse para poder cenar, Killian antes de nada le tendió una chaqueta a Cora para que no se quedase fría, ni para que empeorase, porque a pesar de que le ocultase, seguía viéndola con mala cara… ''Espero que no le hayas puesto calabaza'' comentaba Cora, sonriendo, mientras que Killian tomaba asiento enfrente suya una vez que los platos estaban servidos. ''Esta vez me he abstenido a acabar con la comida por la cara…'' respondía en un suave guiño, la verdad es que hoy le había quedado mejor que otras veces, tenía un aspecto muy apetecible, sería por las ganas que le puso al prepararlo… Él toma la copa de vino, alzándola para brindar con ella. ''¿Por la calma de la que podemos disfrutar ahora?'' arqueaba las cejas, a lo que la mujer asentía, haciendo lo mismo. ''Por la calma y por todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar aquí..'' contestaba en un pequeño susurro, chocando la copa con la del pirata y bebiendo un pequeño sorbo, conteniendo un suspiro, quedando callada ya desde ese momento, empezando a comer, dejando también a Killian pensativo, ¿a qué se quería referir exactamente diciendo eso? ¿Al beso, a todas sus aventuras que tampoco habían resultado muy victoriosas? …Aunque de alguna forma, ambos habían ganado, se tenían el uno al otro, o esa era la filosofía de Killian…

La cena se mantiene más fría de lo que esperaban, todo lo que habían avanzado en la playa, lo estaban retrocediendo, cuando debería haber sido al contrario. Un carraspeo interrumpe el ruido de las olas al golpear contra el barco. ''¿Postre?'' pregunta él, alzando una ceja, a lo que Cora niega con la cabeza, la comida había estado tan bien que no se había quedado con más apetito. ''¿Me vas a dar una manzana?'' bromeaba, sonriendo con suma levedad, respirando hondo. ''No, gracias, todo ha estado m…-'' su frase se ve interrumpida por un suave jadeo, ya que siente una fuerte punzada en el pecho, haciendo que se encogiese, provocando que Killian se levantase, acercándose, preocupado, su rostro había palidecido de golpe. ''¿Qué me ocultas?'' se pone de cuclillas a su lado, acariciando su brazo, intranquilo, a lo que Cora niega suave con la cabeza, tratando de calmarle, porque realmente no sabía que le llegaba a ocurrir. ''N-nada, estoy bien…'' sonreía un poco forzada, sintiendo como se mantenía un suave dolor. Killian se muerde con suavidad la boca por dentro, nervioso, si algo quería por encima de todas las cosas era el bien estar de Cora. La agarra con suavidad del brazo, queriendo que se levantase, quizá si se acomodaba un poco, pudiese sentirse mejor. ''Ven…'' no la llevaba a los camarotes, ni siquiera tenía intención de llevarla a casa (si es que no empeoraba, claro) En su mañana de compras, se había hecho con una hamaca que había logrado acomodar en la parte superior, donde estaba el timón, por lo que para Cora cuando la ve es totalmente una sorpresa, provocando que se quede boquiabierta, sin poder creerse que hubiese preparado eso única y exclusivamente para ella… ''No digas nada, no hace falta…'' susurraba con una suave sonrisa, ayudándola a acomodarse en esta, con intención de ir a por una silla después, mas Cora le engancha del garfio, impidiendo que se marchase. ''¿Dónde crees que vas? Quédate…'' se atreve a susurrarle muy bajo, tratando de que su voz no sonase temblorosa, aceptando de una vez una realidad en la que Killian formaba parte de su corazón, ¿pero en qué manera? No sabía si era amor o simple aprecio, el tiempo de lo diría, ¿no? Aunque sus acciones hablaban por si solas, y la primera opción casi era la más correcta…

Él asentía despacio, ahora mismo se sentía como en una nube, sin llegar a creerse que eso fuese a ocurrir, el contacto en la playa, lo tomaba como algo más amistoso, pero si eso era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca… Antes de tumbarse con ella, fue antes a por una manta para cubrirles a ambos, ''¿Entonces no me vas a decir que te ocurre?'' era la tercera vez que insistía en ello, y esperaba que fuese la vencida. Acaricia su brazo con suavidad su brazo, girando la cabeza hacia ella para poder mirarla, quedando una nueva vez cercanos, pero esta vez la situación para nada era tensa, y era algo que ambos sentían. ''No digas que nada, me cuesta ver a la Cora de siempre…'' murmura, retrocediendo el camino que llevaba su caricia en el momento que está apunto de alcanzar su mano, aunque estuviesen así en esos instantes, la inseguridad de Cora podría aparecer de un segundo para otro, sabía que con una simple mirada o sonrisa tendría permiso para seguir avanzando. ''Te he dicho que no lo sé…'' murmuraba, frunciendo los labios, decantándose por contárselo de una vez, sería la primera persona que lo supiese, pues a Regina no le había dicho ni una simple palabra de eso. ''Desde que tengo mi corazón, sufro…sufro distintas pesadillas, distintas a las que cuando estábamos aquí para llegar a Storybrooke, se acompañan de suaves punzadas en el pecho'' hacía una pequeña mueca, fijando la mirada en sus profundos ojos azules, después de tanto tiempo juntos, era la primera vez que se paraba a estudiarle realmente, a tratar de comprender lo que significaba su mirada, o su sonrisa…a conocerle. ''¿No le has dicho nada a tu hija?'' rozaba sus dedos con los de ella, provocando que Cora los encogiera del suave cosquilleo que le provocaba, aunque no los llega a apartar, haciendo que el capitán continuase con la tarea. ''¿Para qué? No es nada…'' Killian rodaba los ojos, a cabezona no le ganaba nadie, aunque las cosas ahora se mantuviesen estancadas con ese tema, no dejaría estar pendiente con ese asunto. No llevaban ni dos minutos, cuando el móvil de Cora emitió una suave melodía, provocando que Killian se sobresaltase, pues desconocía de donde procedía el sonido, no tenía ni idea de que llegase a tener uno de esos aparatos tan extraños. Cora no puede evitar echarse a reír con fuerza, mofándose de él, señalándole, la verdad es que ella también se había asustado, pero había logrado disimularlo lo mejor posible. ''Maldita'' gruñía con levedad, emitiendo después una sonrisa, dejando que atendiese a la llamada, era Regina. ''_¿Cómo te encuentras?''_preguntaba la alcaldesa, terminando de recoger la cocina, hoy se iría a dormir pronto a pesar de que la angustia de cómo se encontraba su madre le invadía de forma inevitable. ''Bien, tranquila, Killian me tiene bien cuidada… Viendo las estrellas cual pareja'' le miraba de reojo, con complicidad, conteniendo una suave risa, mordiéndose el labio, sabía que tanto Regina como Killian la iban a matar por esas palabras que acababa de decir ''_¿P-Pareja? Madre…''_ el tono de Regina era exigente, estaba atónita, no se podía creer que hubiese empezado una relación amorosa con el pirata. Killian entrecierra los ojos, se iba a enterar la reina de corazones si tanto decía que eran parejas, quien no arriesgaba no ganaba, ¿no? Se vuelve a acercar a ella, olvidando las consecuencias que podría llegar a traer lo que iba a realizar ahora.. Se pega a ella, recibiendo una primera mirada fulminante de Cora que lo decía todo, que le decía que ni se atreviese a dar un paso más, pero esta vez hace caso omiso a sus advertencias y sumerge la cabeza en su cuello, aprovechando que tenía el cuello al descubierto, depositando unos pequeños besos en este, recibiendo en un principio un golpe de Cora en la boca del estomago, haciendo que emita un quejido, mas Regina al otro lado del teléfono lo asemeja más a un gimoteo, abriendo los ojos como platos. ''_¡Madre!''_exclamaba nerviosa, requiriendo una explicación, pero ni la misma Cora la tenía, no era capaz de reaccionar más, ¿se podía saber en qué momento las cosas decidieron tomar ese camino? Killian tras un par de besos más, se echaba a reír, sin poder contenerlo, podía escuchar a Regina. ''Eres un imbécil'' y la llamada se cortó, pues él hizo que colgara para besar sus labios y se callase de una maldita vez, quería demostrarla que la amaba, quería poner de una vez las cartas sobre la mesa, que aquel beso que una vez se dieron no pasase al anhelo y que se pudiese repetir todas los días, que ella fuese sus buenos días y buenas noches durante el resto de sus días… El móvil a Cora se le escurrió de entre las manos, cayendo sin ningún remedio al suelo desde la hamaca donde seguían tumbados. Al principio no sabía que responder, se sentía furiosa, muy enfadada con él por haberse lanzado a la piscina sin previo aviso, pues sabía lo que le llegaba a costar ese tipo de cosas, ya que el amor es una debilidad, y amando, sería una presa fácil para ser pisoteada y humillada, pero por otra parte…se estaba sintiendo bien, ese beso le hacía sentirse completa, hacía que esa chispa que parecía estar apagada desde el momento que se arrancó el corazón se volviese a iluminar, de una forma más fuerte de lo que lo hacía ya el amor que sentía por su hija. Posa despacio la mano en su mejilla, respondiendo al beso, delicada, disfrutando de la calidez de sus labios, llegando a cerrar los ojos en el momento en el que Killian se atreve a dale un toque más profundo al beso, ralentizándolo, acabando por separarse despacio, enganchando el garfio con delicadeza a sus ropajes, no quería que huyese como lo hizo ya una vez, y si lo quería hacer, al menos que le diese una explicación antes, esta vez podría estar más que justificada por lanzarse, por romper todos los planes que tenía de ir con ello despacio para que Cora no se sintiese presionada. Al fijar la mirada en sus ojos, puede percatarse de que por el rostro de la misma caían un par de lágrimas. ''Las reinas no lloran'' se había emocionado, y estaba provocando que él mismo lo hiciese. ''¿P-por qué?'' susurraba ella, ahogando un sollozo que provoca que acabe temblando con levedad, sintiendo como el pulgar del pirata limpiaba los restos de esas lágrimas que había derramado. ''¿Por qué? No podría explicarlo con palabras, en aquel primer beso terminaste de embrujarme…y te necesito'' susurra, volviendo a tumbarse a su lado, mirándola, a lo que Cora negaba con la cabeza, le parecía irónico… ''Somos dos completos desconocidos'' respondía, sabiendo que era completamente falso, y que Killian se lo terminaría negando dándole más que argumentos. ''No…te conozco como con corazón, como sin él… Date una oportunidad, te la mereces'' sonreía con suma levedad, apoyando una mano en su pecho, sintiéndose tranquilo al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que iban acelerados, como el propio, y todo por la tensión que estaba acumulando el momento. ''No puedo'' murmura, frunciendo con levedad el ceño, entreabriendo la boca, sintiéndose una vez más aterrada, por mucho que quisiese, no podía, no de forma tan precipitada al menos. Se suelta y se separa de él, dispuesta a marcharse, sentía que se estaba ahogando, necesitaba respirar, estar a solas y meditar todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos que ahora mismo le estaban matando. Quería ir tras ella, quería abrazarla y susurrarle que no pasaba nada, que se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo si lo necesitaba, pero sentía que no era el momento, que necesitaba tiempo para sí misma, seguramente que él también lo hubiese necesitado si se hubiese visto en la misma situación, no se lo iba a negar, él también tenía pánico a entrar en una nueva relación después de todo lo que pasó… No transcurren ni siquiera treinta segundos desde que Cora se levantó para marcharse del barco cuando escuchó un golpe seco golpear la madera del barco, alertándose, no había sido la mesa aún con los platos sin recoger por la cena, ni siquiera un barril… ''Cora'' murmura para sí, levantándose de golpe, encontrándose con ella en el suelo, desmayada. No tarda en bajar corriendo los escalones y arrodillarse a su lado, no pasando por alto el detalle que sobre una de las sillas, la que había ocupado él, había vuelto a dejar su bufanda roja, ¿significado? Para cualquiera que lo viese podía ser una tontería, pero para ellos era como una unión, pues era como Cora quería decirle que no dejase de luchar, que se esforzase por mucho que ella se alejase… Que había una oportunidad de avanzar juntos. La coge entre sus brazos, acomodándola en su regazo, sin duda que le pasaba algo, y sin duda que era grave. Sus ojos se cargaban de lágrimas, y es que esa escena le sabía tanto a cuando perdió a su Milah… ¿por qué cuando todo iba bien las cosas se tenían que torcer? ''Cora, por favor…'' mas por mucha suplicas que le pedía, ella no reaccionaba…


	6. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Despertó aturdida, sin saber donde estaba, ni siquiera llegaba a recordar que era lo que le había pasado realmente, lo que había vivido antes de caer desmayada… Empezó a ser consciente de que estaba en un lugar familiar, que estaba en su dormitorio, que estaba en la mansión..que no estaba sola y no era la presencia de su hija exactamente la que llenaba la estancia… ''¿Killian?'' preguntaba en un suave murmuro, incorporándose en la cama. El pirata dormía en esos mismos instantes, en el pequeño sillón que le había acomodado Regina, donde en contadas ocasiones se había sentado para sumergirse en la lectura. **''Muy aburrido para alguien como yo''** se decía siempre, aparcando el libro a un lado, y con la tontería, había llegado ya al capítulo catorce de aquel libro que recogía las mejores poesías que se habían escrito hasta la fecha.

Se incorporaba en la cama, comprobando que tenía una completa movilidad sin tener problemas de desvanecimiento, recordando poco a poco lo ocurrido, el como se besaron, en como huyó de la situación y en como fue tan fuerte la punzada que le recorrió de pies a cabeza que hizo que acabase en el suelo, sin fuerzas para nada. Suspira con levedad, mirando a Killian, suponía que se había quedado en vela toda la noche, y también suponía que a Regina le había tenido que costar horrores el hecho de dejarle allí, en su casa, en su casi santuario.. Tapa su nariz, ya le podía haber despertado con un beso o algo más delicado, pero le necesitaba espabilado desde el primer segundo…

Desde luego que a él le había costado conciliar el sueño, había estado en una constante angustia desde que Cora se desmayó de una forma totalmente inesperada en el barco. Cora es una mujer fuerte se repetía así mismo, una, dos, y hasta tres veces, además, no sabía lo que le pasaba concretamente, podría haber sido cualquier cosa ajena a esos pinchazos que decía que sufría..trataba de no ponerse en lo peor y negar las evidencias. Sus pulmones al no recibir oxígeno, no tardaron en enviar una señal a su cabeza para que abriese los ojos, sobresaltado, más que esperarse a Cora enfrente, pensaba que estaba en una de sus peores pesadillas, en el mar, ahogándose junto a su preciado Jolly Roger. Cora se sonrió, soltándole, volviendo a tomar asiento en la cama, refugiada como siempre en una manta para evitar que Killian la mirase en pijama, era una mujer muy acomplejada en ese aspecto… ''Buenos días'' decía ella, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, en lo que él tomaba amplias bocanadas de aire, mirándola con la boca entreabierta, tratando de recomponerse lo más rápido posible. ''¿Por qué has hecho eso?'' no podía evitar emplear un todo brusco con ella, después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, esperaba una mejor consideración por su parte… ''Porque paras ser un pirata, pareces un angelito durmiendo'' se mofaba de él, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. ''Y tu para ser la reina de corazones que me encontré en Wonderland, te has vuelto toda una humorista'' le contestaba con un deje de ironía, rodando los ojos, provocando que Cora acabase por enseriarse. ''No dejaré de decir que eres un quejica'' como siempre trataba de quitar toda la culpa posible que se le pudiese echar, por mucho que realizase. ''¿Le has dicho algo a Regina?'' entrecerraba los ojos, cruzándose de brazos, ya totalmente serena. ''¿Decirle el qué?'' parecía que habían vuelto otra vez al principio de cuando se conocieron, por mucho que pusiese de su parte se sentía como un completo imbécil al tratar de avanzar, pues al cabo de las horas, tenían que volver a empezar de cero. ''Lo de mis punzadas en el pecho…'' contestaba en un simple murmuro, después de lo que le había ocurrido, sabía que algo grave le pasaba y que no se iba a remediar con un simple chasquido de dedos, que requería algo muchísimo más complejo. ''No…si lo hubiese hecho, no hubieses amanecido aquí, sino en el hospital'' le respondía, acabando en un gruñido, ¿cómo no iba a estar enfadado con ella? Era su salud la que estaba en juego. ''Bien'' respondía con la mayor simpleza del mundo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de allí, dándole la espalda. Killian no tarda en frenarla, mordiéndose la boca con fuerza, llegando a hacerse sangre en el labio. ''¿Bien? ¿Ya está? Cora, te desmayaste, ¡ni te encontraba el pulso por unos segundos!'' de la misma tensión que vivía, da un fuerte puñetazo a la puerta, pasando cercano a la cabeza de Cora, haciendo que esta quedase completamente shockeada, incluso sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, nunca le había visto comportarse de aquella manera, al menos no con ella…

Regina al sentir el golpe desde la planta baja, no tarda en alarmarse, creía que su madre se había vuelto a desmayar, pero al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con esa situación, sin duda que logra sacarla de contexto, pues las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, la cercanía que mantenían…la sangre en el labio de Killian… Pensaba que acababa de romper un momento romántico entre ambos, un beso en el que ambos sin duda se habían desfogado.. Su gesto llega a descomponerse. Lo último que quería era ese tipo de escenas en SU casa. Tras un silencio que parece eterno, donde todos cruzan miradas con todos, Killian es el que se dispone a intervenir, ahora daba igual lo que hablasen, lo que le dijese, lo que se aconsejasen…lo mejor era dejar esa conversación para más tarde, por lo que, aprovechando la cercanía que mantenía con Cora, le tiende a esta su garfio en lo que se despedía de forma seria, si el juego de ella consistía con su bufanda roja, su juego sería con su garfio. Cora lo recoge entre sus manos, refugiándolo entre la manta en la que seguía refugiada, entendía lo que quería decir con eso, ¡claro que lo entendía! Lo había inventado ella. ''Quiero una explicación'' no tarda en replicar Regina en el momento que escucha la puerta de la calle cerrarse, a lo que Cora rueda los ojos, parecía que la relación entre madre e hija se había invertido en esos últimos días.. ''¿De qué? ¿Del color de las paredes?'' rodaba los ojos, acabando por resoplar. ''¡Madre! De su desvanecimiento, ¡de lo que tenga con el pirata!'' le ponía más nerviosa el segundo hecho que el primero, para que iba a mentir…se desesperaba. ''¿Acaso yo te he preguntado por tus noviazgos en Storybrooke? No tenemos nada, ni lo tendremos. Y no me pasa nada'' sentencia, quedando con la última palabra al bajar a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Killian recogía la hamaca, sinceramente, lo daba todo por perdido ya a pesar de que Cora tenía intenciones de seguir viéndose al dejar la bufanda…porque claro que se verían, pero no de la forma que él requería, no para empezar una relación, por mucho que lo intentasen, avanzar un paso era retroceder casi cien después, un ciclo que no acabaría nunca. Sentado en uno de los barriles, con la cabeza apoyada en la madera del barco, trataba de relajarse, de disfrutar del mar, de la brisa, del sonido de las olas, del olor a sal, del sol golpeando su cara… Pensaba. Pensaba en marcharse, ¿para qué se iba a quedar allí? Lo único que tenía era a Cora, pero las personas vienen y van en la vida de alguien, ¿no? Y en la suya parecía que nadie estaba dispuesta a quedarse. Sintió como su brazo se alzaba con levedad y su garfio se ajustaba en su muñón. ''Cora…'' murmura, sin abrir los ojos, no hacía falta, sumándole que le había dejado el garfio, reconocía ese perfume que utilizaba a leguas… ''Me he pasado, ¿verdad?'' susurra, Killian ya no sabía si era verdad que fingía o si de verdad estaba arrepentida y preocupada… ''No, para nada…'' contestaba con ironía, abriendo los ojos, esbozando una falsa sonrisa, molesto. ''Es mi vida'' emplea un tono tajante, agachando un poco la mandíbula, ella también estaba enfadada, no con él, si no con todo lo que la rodeaba en general, como a lo largo de su vida… ''Es tu salud'' estaba dolido, eran demasiados sentimientos juntos, demasiado que sentía que iba a explotar y sus ojos lo reflejaban, estaban cargados de lágrimas, vidriosos, haciendo que el azul que los distinguían sobresaliese más de lo que ya lo hacía. ''Pero da igual, no te voy a decir nada más, haz lo que quieras, es tu vida, yo haré la mía'' sentenciaba, levantándose y dejándola plantada… Si, la primera vez que hacía eso, sabiendo perfectamente que podía acrecentar su enfado, que podía arrancarle el corazón y ordenarle todo lo que quisiese, pero no le importaba, pues sabía que si nada de eso pasaba, es que a Cora le importaba. Y es exactamente lo que ocurre, Cora camina tras él, subiendo, comprobando que la hamaca ya no estaba en su sitio…nada de lo que ocurrió ayer estaba en su sitio. Recorría la espalda del pirata en una suave caricia, mientras él estaba apoyando en la barandilla, respirando hondo ante esta. ''Si no me quieres en tu vida, dímelo, simplemente un no y no volverás a saber sobre mí…'' susurra, no le costaba decir adiós, a no ser que una persona no fuese tan importante para él como lo era Cora. La misma entreabría la boca, no podía dar crédito a las palabras de pirata, estaba realmente atónita, ¿de verdad le estaba pidiendo una decisión cuando ni sabía si mañana iba a estar viva? Cora, no seas dramática pensaba para sí, aunque realmente no había nada incierto hasta que no se demostrase nada. ''No sé lo que quiero, Killian'' apoyaba despacio la cabeza en su espalda, sin llegar a rodearle con los brazos, para ella eso era un paso verdaderamente gigante en esos instantes..¿por qué se debía basar ahora en un sí o un no? No podía. Killian se mantenía quieto, erguido, se le hacía imposible abandonarla o rechazarla por el mínimo contacto que mantuviesen, porque así era como se sentía bien. Le maltratase, le insultase, le abrazase, le besase…cualquier comportamiento que recayese sobre él por parte de la reina de corazones lo recibía con buen gusto, como un imbécil, un imbécil enamorado. ''Lo sabes, pero tienes miedo a aceptarlo'' corregía, haciendo una mueca, sin llegar a girarse, no quería romper de nuevo ese nuevo contacto a la par que único… Cora resoplaba, separándose de él, estúpido pirata, ¿cómo lograba conocerla tan bien? Siempre se había refugiado en su coraza, se había refugiado bajo sus propios muros, ni Henry, ni Regina…nadie había logrado acceder, salvo Killian. Él era la gran excepción en todo, él sabía sus debilidades, él… ''El amor es una debilidad'' contestaba en un inaudible murmuro, el cual evidentemente el no llega a escuchar, girándose hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño, esperando que repitiese lo que había dicho, pero ella iba a ser un privilegio que no le iba a dar, no le apetecía repetir todo ese razonamiento aunque se estuviese haciendo daño, por lo que se decide a cambiar de tema, uno que era igual de importante que el que quería dejar de lado, ¿le daría una solución? Seguro, el cuando estaba aún por decidir. ''He de ir a ver a Rumpelstiltskin''.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Fue casi arrastras, obligado, no quería reencontrarse con el cocodrilo por mucho que hubiese dejado de lado su venganza, esa por la que había estado luchando durante tantos años y había dejado de una forma definitiva de lado, por poder quedarse en Storybrooke y…por Cora, mas no le estaba resultando muy factible: por una parte, pensaba en marcharse y por otro…mejor no volver a pensar en ello y dejar que ella fuese la que decidiese, no iba a insistir más… Para Cora también era más que complicado, le daban escalofríos el tener que reencontrarse con el hombre que una vez amó, y que quizá seguía amando, pues había sido su único amor antes, el único que había ocupado su corazón antes de estriparlo y guardarlo en una caja, olvidado…el mismo hombre al que había querido matar también para hacerse con los poderes del Ser Oscuro… Pero todo eso quedaba ahora en el olvido , ahora iba con un simple objetivo, el que le ayudase con el tema de sus punzadas en el pecho, simplemente para eso, no quería nada más de él.

Rumpelstiltskin, más conocido como el señor Gold en el pueblo, se encontraba esta vez solo en su tienda, Belle había comenzado a trabajar en la biblioteca desde hacía unos días y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ella, ni tan feliz a su lado, era la única que no le veía como a una bestia…por eso se enamoró de ella. La campanilla de la puerta le distrajo de su trabajo, esbozando una forzada sonrisa al percatarse de quienes eran, ¿qué hacían y qué querían? Solo esperaba no tener que utilizar su magia, porque una vez que lo hiciese dudaba mucho que pudiese parar, sobre todo con el capitán aunque hubiesen llegado a ese acuerdo de confianza. ''Buenas tardes'' saludaba Cora, tratando de ser educada, formal, tenerle delante realmente lograba removerle las tripas ahora que tenía corazón, aunque no sabía si llegaba a ser en un completo buen aspecto. ''¿Qué os trae por mi tienda?'' se decantaba por preguntar a la par que salía tras del mostrador, parándose frente a ambos, sujetando su bastón con ambas manos, serio y tranquilo, no les guardaba ningún tipo de miedo y les guardaría siempre el respeto siempre que ellos lo hiciesen, no le apetecía entrar en conflicto. Killian se mantenía callado, al lado de Cora, con el puño apretado y totalmente alerta en todo momento, tratando que esa rabia que sentía no saliese a la luz, porque si lo hacía, sabía que él se percataría y chafaría todos los planes que tenía Cora. ''Necesito de tu consejo'' O más bien de tu ayuda pensaba para sí, pero no quería suplicarle, no quería darle el gusto de que se regocijase en sus palabras y en su situación casi desesperada. Orgullosa reina de corazones. ''Vaya, pensaba que te enseñé todo lo que se podía saber sobre magia'' sonreía con ironía, tamborileando los dedos en el mango del bastón. Cora contenía una carcajada, sonriendo de la misma que lo hacía él, lo tomaba casi como un desafío. ''Desde luego que me enseñastes muchas cosas…'' hacía una pequeña pausa, ladeando ahora su sonrisa, no quería irse mucho de la lengua, pues Killian era el completo ignorante de lo que vivieron Rumpel y ella antaño…eso formaba parte de un oscuro pasado, nunca mejor dicho. ''Pero para algo eres el Ser Oscuro, hay cosas que aún se me escapan'' tensa un poco la mandíbula, mirando de reojo al pirata, que jugaba nervioso con el garfio, enroscándolo y desenroscándolo, a lo que ella lleva una mano de forma disimulada a su espalda, dejando una pequeña caricia en la que le pedía calma, todo estaba controlado, por ahora. Rumpel se queda pensativo unos segundos, ¿la ayudaría? Lo más probable era que no, pero quería oír que requería, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano para cederle paso a que se explicase. ''Desde que recuperé mi corazón, sufro pesadillas, unos horribles pesadillas… Van acompañadas con pinchazos en el pecho que ya se han hecho frecuentes… Ayer perdí la consciencia'' Killian, ante esas palabras de Cora, sentía como el corazón realmente se le encogía, si él no encontraba una solución a eso, ¿quién lo iba a hacer? Cada vez veía la situación más turbia. El Ser Oscuro se sonreía, acercándose a Cora. ''¿Y por qué se supone que debo ayudarte en esto?'' seguía teniéndole muy en cuenta el hecho de que le abandonó, porque la amaba, que cambió todo eso por el poder y por el idiota de Henry. ''Porque me he cansado de la oscuridad y de la soledad…quiero empezar a amar'' le dolían, esas cosas le dolían, era inevitable, y sabía que él también, pero ambos sabían como eran y eso ayudaba a la coraza que trataban de mantenían el uno con el otro. Rumpel en un principio, acaba por ceder y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, el cual Cora acepta, acabando por introducir una mano en su pecho, sacando su corazón para poder ver que le ocurría realmente. Killian no tarda en reaccionar, él desconocía toda comunicación que pudiesen tener visualmente, además de que no se fiaba de ese maldito cocodrilo, podía ver en sus narices como lo que tenía delante no era un hombre, sino que era un monstruo, ese monstruo escamado que le arrancó el corazón a su Milah…podía sentir incluso que no estaban en la tienda, si no que habían vuelto al Jolly Roger.. El pulso le iba a mil, las pupilas se le habían dilatado de la propia tensión que le había provocado el momento, incluso siente como el aire le faltaba, como si estuviese de nuevo apresado contra el mástil con mil cuerdas aplastándole contra este…pero la realidad era muy distinta, y es que el duendecillo ejercía presión sobre su cuello para inmovilizarle. ''¡Suéltale!'' exigía Cora, amenazando con crear una bola de fuego en su mano, dándole igual que pudiese hacer su corazón al estar en sus manos, sinceramente o no, se veía que tenía prioridades, y una de ellas era Killian. ''Dile a tu perrito faldero que se esté quieto si no quiere perder la otra mano…'' gruñía entredientes, soltándole, llegando a impulsarle hacia atrás para que se separase. Cora bufa, girándose hacia Killian, cogiendo su rostro, seseando despacio para calmarle, pudiendo comprobar como su mirada volvía a la normalidad, como volvía a la normalidad. ''Sal fuera…'' le sugería, a lo que Killian no tarda en negar con la cabeza, ni loco la dejaba sola, ahí se le fuese la vida en ello… ''Prosigue, por favor…'' ahora si le suplicaba, quería marcharse de allí, quería que las cosas no se complicasen, por una vez, tenía miedo.

El gesto de Rumpel cambiaba gradualmente, la verdad es que no se explicaba quien le podía haber hecho eso a Cora, algo muy malo debería haber realizado…bueno, en realidad todos sabían que Cora había sido la mayor culpable de la mayoría de las cosas. ''¿Podemos hablar a solas?'' alzaba la mirada a sus ojos, a lo que Cora se negaba en rotundo, quería demostrarle a Killian que le importaba más de lo que el mismo pudiese pensar, que no quería ocultarle nada. Así realmente era como quería comenzar la relación. ''Lo que tengas que decir, hazlo ahora'' se reafirmaba así, a lo que Killian hace una mueca, ¿era el único que se sentía nervioso? ¿El único que temía esas noticias? ''Alguien ha lanzado una maldición sobre tu corazón, Cora'' trataba de mostrárselo, a ambos, la verdad es que su corazón contenía pureza…¿oscuridad? La albergaba casi todo el mundo al fin y al cabo, pero en el corazón de Cora sin duda que era mínima, tanto que apenas se distinguía un ápice…irónico después de todo lo que había causado, pero mantenerlo tan alejado de su pecho contaba con una sola ventaja: no lo había corrompido..sin duda que se podía permitir formar una nueva vida, amar y ser amada si se lo permitía, que esa era otra. Todo sería perfecto si esa pequeña mancha verde no se encontrase ahí. ''¡¿Has sido tú?!'' saltaba a la defensiva Killian, más que alarmado, en lo que Cora trataba de recapacitar en qué momento se despistó y dejó su corazón tan desprotegido como para que algo de tal magnitud llegase a ocurrir. ''Por favor, sabes que tengo otro modo de proceder, capitanucho…'' sonreía irónico, de tal forma que a Killian solo le provocaba que le hirviese la sangre de manera insospechada, quería destrozarle a golpes, sin descanso. Pero no podía, no podía por Cora. ''¿Y qué puedes hacer?'' interrumpía sus pensamientos, en un susurro, cabizbaja, aún tratando de asimilar. ''O renuncias a tu vida con corazón o…por un módico trato podría buscarle solución'' les daba la espalda, volviendo al mostrador, dejando el corazón de Cora en una caja que hace aparecer, soltándolo ahí. ''Ninguna de las dos cosas, dame una cura Rumpelstiltskin'' exigía, autoritaria, tal y como había sonado durante toda su vida, tal y como era esa Cora sin sentimientos, consiguiendo arrancarle una molesta risa a Gold, era demasiado molesta para sus oídos en esos mismos instantes. ''Sabes que no trabajo gratis, y aún me debes un hijo'' la señalaba, apretando los dientes con fuerza, haciendo que Killian abriese los ojos como platos y debatiese la mirada entre ambos. ''¿¡Qué!?'' exclama, ¿en serio las sucias y escamosas manos del Ser Oscuro habían recorrido el cuerpo de Cora y él se había tenido que conformar con dos besos? No lo entendía, ni llegaría a hacerlo, le producía nauseas tener que imaginarse esa escena. Cora ignora al pirata por el momento, le daría todas las explicaciones que quisiese, con todo detalle si era necesario, pero fuera, pues ahora tenía que recoger su corazón para marcharse de allí. ''Creo que a ambos se nos pasó el arroz hace tiempo'' forzaba una sonrisa, se negaba a hacer ningún trato con él, ya había escuchado todo lo que necesitaba, ahora solo quedaba encontrar una solución, sin que Regina se enterase, ¿le podría servir de ayuda? Desde luego, pero no quería meterla en eso. ''Hemos terminado'' sentenciaba, tirando del brazo de Killian para marcharse de allí, tendría que haberle matado, Estúpido Rum pensaba, cerrando la puerta con rabia una vez que los dos salen de allí. ''Pasad un buen día…''.


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

"¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?!" le reclamaba, era increíble que ahora le importase más ese hecho que el de su corazón, pero le podía, realmente que esa situación lo hacía. Cora seguía ignorándole, ¿es que no podían ir simplemente paso por paso? Irónico si quería aprovechar cada segundo que le quedase de su estúpida vida. "¿Puedes callarte solo tres segundos?" se gira de golpe hacia él, de forma tan seria que Killian llega incluso a asustarse, bajando la mirada, tanto que en un simple pestañeo puede observar que ya no era cemento lo que estaba pisando, si no que eran las tablas de madera de su barco. Justo, tres segundos.

"No se lo digas a Regina" eran las primeras palabras que salían de su boca con preocupación, preocupación que debería ser inexistente al no portar aún su corazón, pero se notaba.. "¿Por qué te limitas a ocultarlo?" olvidaba su enfado por unos minutos, acompañándose de una mueca, no debería haberla chillado.. "Porque no quiero involucrarla, no quiero que sufra por mi después de haber causado tanto.." le responde en un suave susurro. "Pero te queremos, nos preocupamos por ti, Cora.." se mordía la boca por dentro, por supuesto que le ocultaría el secreto, no podía fallarle después de todo. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" se acercaba a ella para tenderle una mano y bajar a los camarotes, allí podrían charlar con más calma y podrían relajar toda esa tensión que les había creado Gold en la tienda. "Devolverlo a su sitio, no puedo permitir cegarrme de nuevo, no después del cambio que estoy dando.." accede a su camarote, suspirando con amplitud, girando su cuerpo para dar con su mirada en el momento que escucha la puerta cerrarse. Killian se pasaba la mano por la cara, era algo que no le podía negar, unos días sin su corazón y podría suponer la vuelta de la verdadera reina de corazones. "Pero si lo devuelves.." murmura con la voz algo temblorosa, siendo interrumpido por ella, la cual posa un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiendo que prosiguiese. Si, puede que muera pensaba, era un hecho que empezaba a asumir.. "Ponlo en su sitio" contestaba segura, si acababa pasando lo peor, quería pasar todos los segundos que le quedaban viviendo la vida que realmente se merecía, quería estar con Regina y..con Killian. Sobre todo con él. Quería compensarle todo lo que le había causado, por una vez dejaba el egoísmo de lado realmente, porque sabía que esta vez si que merecía la pena. Una primera y última vez. Le tiende la caja, a lo que él negaba leve en principio, no entendía como podía contar con tanta valentía en esos instantes, él estaba aterrorizado, aterrorizado por llegar a perderla, pero si él se venía abajo..¿quien le iba a quedar si no? Le necesitaba, al igual que ella le necesitaba a él, era más que un hecho. Respirando hondo, saca el corazón, observándolo. "¿Y si sale mal?" murmura de últimas, manteniéndose un tanto cabizbajo en lo que Cora alzaba su barbilla con levedad, mirando sus ojos antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa que trataba de inspirar confianza. "¿Por qué ver separadas esta vida y la siguiente si una procede de la anterior? El tiempo siempre es escaso para los que lo necesitan, pero para los que aman, dura para siempre.." no se podía creer que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca, y más sin corazón, pero fueron unas líneas que se quedaron grabadas a fuego en su cabeza por culpa de ese estúpido libro.. Que irónico y que bien definía su vida ahora.

Killian entreabre la boca, se había quedado estático, sin poder asimilar esas palabras tan duras que a la par emotivas que le acababa de dedicar, ni sabía que contestarle, solo trataba de contener un pequeño llanto... Tratando de no hacerle daño, introduce el corazón en su pecho, retrayéndose al instante cuando escucha como ella emitía un ligero gimoteo de dolor, dejando que pudiese tomar aire antes de poder comenzar a intervenir.. "Te odio.." comenzaba, tensando la mandíbula, hablando con algo de rabia, observando el rostro perplejo de Cora, aún tratando de recuperarse, sin ser capaz de decir nada, le había dejado muda, pues pensaba que ya lo había echado todo al garete, que volvía a fallar..a fallarle. "Te odio por como eres, te odio por volverme loco, por provocar que mi mundo no pueda dejar fe girar alrededor del tuyo.. Te odio por tener esa mirada que consigue parar mi corazón, por esa sonrisa que tan pocas veces he visto pero con la que quisiera despertar al lado todo los días de mi vida" el pulso le iba a mil, su respiración ni siquiera era existente, se estaba confesando, estaba expresando de una vez sus sentimientos de palabra y no esperando que ella los dejase ver.. Pero aquel era el momento adecuado, lo sentía, no había nada que perder ya, y más cuando ella también lo había dejado de alguna manera claro.. "Soy un imbécil.. Un imbécil enamorado de la reina de corazones" sus miradas eran como una ahora mismo, para Cora era demasiada información y eso que de alguna forma ya lo sabía, pero visto desde esa manera, el intenso cosquilleo que la invadía era tan real que hasta una pequeña capa de lágrimas se habían formado en sus ojos, porque eso era exactamente lo que suponía tener sentimientos, lo que suponía el amor.. "Tu cara bonita puede comprar muchas cosas..pero desde luego que tu corazón me ha ganado a mi.." susurra, aproximándose a él para fundirse en sus labios en un intenso beso, ya estaban todas las cartas sobre la mesa, ya no había vuelta atrás, había quedado más que demostrado que se querían..y es que ambos tenían sus más y sus menos, pero verdaderamente lo hacían, que todo aquel camino que habían recorrido había valido la pena, que esa unión que acababan de crear era especial solo por el simple hecho de que habían pasado por mucho, por demasiado.. Él sostenía su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, al fin la tenía entre sus brazos.. "Eres.." él seseaba, callándola con un beso aún más intenso que el anterior, el cual era correspondido por ella con toda la pasión que podía albergar ese momento. Pasaba las manos por su pecho, a lo que Killian arqueaba una ceja en el momento qye para a la altura de su corazón. "Ni se te ocurra..ya es tuyo" le susurraba sobre sus labios en una sonrisa, dando con su mirada después, sintiendo con la dulzura con la que iba sometida. "Solo lo haré si es al contrario" contestaba con diversión, mordiendo su propio labio inferior, a pesar de estar todo ya claro, sentía algo de miedo, le era inevitable, venía de naturaleza. Él la empujaba con levedad hacia la cama hasta quedar ambos tumbados, él acomodándose levemente sobre ella, sin dejarle todo el peso encima. "Has tardado, ¿eh?" bromeaba, refiriéndose al hecho de llevarla a la cama, tratando de no mostrarse muy rígida y tensa por tenerle encima. "Encima tendré yo la culpa.." murmuraba, rodando los ojos, sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisilla, acabando por apoyarse con levedad sobre ella, queriendo disfrutar de su cariño, de su compañía, de su calor.. Ella le rodeaba con los brazos, no le importaba estar así, proporcionándole ese sentimiento de amor, sumiéndose en un silencio que de haberse mantenido, hubiese supuesto que ambos se quedasen dormidos. "¿Me vas a contar que tuviste con el cocodrilo?" Cora emitía un leve gruñidito que expresaba negación, ¿de verdad hacia falta sacar ese tema ahora? Aún así, suponía que no podía dejarlo más apartado. "Digamos que él..me salvó la vida cuando dije ante Xavier que sabía tornar la paja en oro" enredaba las manos en el pelo de él, acariciándolo con ternura. "Como no, la reina de corazones siempre tiene que ir un paso por encima de sus posibilidades.." le saca la lengua, en lo que alzaba la cabeza para poder dar con sus ojos. "Porque soy mucho más que esto" se señalaba así misma antes de alzar la cabeza con cierto orgullo. "Hice un trato con él, Rumpelstiltskin me enseñaba magia y salvaba mi cabeza esa noche a cambio de mi primogénito" suspira, ahora sonaba demasiado frívolo, dar a tu propio hijo..¿qué tipo de monstruo había sido? "Pero las cosas cambiaron, nos enamoramos tanto que llegamos a cambiar el trato, no sería mi primogénito, sería nuestro.." hacía una suave mueca al observaba el rostro de Killian, que expresaba sorpresa, decepción..incluso había sentido como un escalofrío le había recorrido, y es que se imaginaba la idea que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, el que tipo de niño hubiese salido de esa unión con el Oscuro.. "Se la jugué, ese trato nunca se vio cumplido, me arranqué el corazón y acabé casándome con Henry. Le abandoné el día que nos íbamos a fugarnos" respiraba hondo, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que se venía abajo, analizar la historia era verdaderamente duro a pesar de todo.. "Con que..os queríais" murmuraba él, ahora era todo demasiado impactante, pues se daba cuenta de que no conocía a Cora como él verdaderamente pensaba..¿cuántos más secretos ocultaría? Mirándolo por el lado positivo, tampoco se lo iba a tener en cuenta, él también tenía los propios, quizá demasiados.. Un nuevo silencio invade el camarote del capitán. ¿Le quieres ahora? pensaba, sintiendo como la rabia le volvía a invadir, ¿por qué las mujeres de las que había estado enamorado tenían que ver con su mayor enemigo? Temía, ahora con Belle estaba más calmado, pero a la vista estaba que les importaba poco, que les dejaría morir si era necesario pues no les quería prestar ayuda. "Seguro que eras preciosa por esa época" murmuraba, tumbándose a su finalmente, pasando por alto los negativismos..una vez más. Cora sonreía con ternura, lo que más le gustaba de Killian es que no le tuviese nada en cuenta, y si lo hacía, lo disimulaba demasiado bien. "¿Quieres verlo?" le propone, arqueando las cejas, si ya le contaba sobre su pasado, prefería que fuese de una vez para no tocar más el tema. "Bueno..he de decir que la curiosidad me mata" se mordía con levedad la boca por dentro, incorporándose con ella a la par que hacía aparecer un espejo en su mano donde reflejaría un par de imágenes para calmar su sed. "Pero a ver si te vas a encaprichar con ella.." murmura con diversión, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de él. Se concentraba exactamente en el día del baile, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil, por lo que en la primera imagen que se muestra es a ella, portando aquella máscara y vestidos usurpado que fueron parte del pasaporte a la realeza. "Voilà" le mira con diversión, siendo un poco exagerados, a Killian se le caía la baba en esos instantes.. Que labios, que ojos tras esa máscara, que piel tan pálida y lisa que hacía esa gran combinación con su vestido rojo. "Por todos los dioses.. No me extraña que el cocodrilo te atase bien.. Eras..no hay palabras" alza el rostro de su amada con el garfio, debatiendo la mirada entre la imagen reflejada y la realidad que tenía delante, por mucho que hubiesen pasado los años, seguía conservando ese brillo en la mirada que le hacía tan especial y única para él, al igual que su sonrisa, era maravillosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra.. "Si nuestros caminos se hubiesen cruzado, por esa época, te hubiese secuestrado sin pensármelo, deberías tener muchos pretendientes" acaba por murmurar, recibiendo suave golpecito por parte de Cora. "La verdad es que espantaba a todos con mi carácter" ríe entredientes, pasando de imagen, ahora reflejaba una del molino, de un día cualquiera quería que viese de dónde procedía exactamente. "Era orgullosa, siempre pensé que no merecía esa vida" narraba, frunciendo los labios y haciendo una pequeña mueca. "Me decían que debía ser mejor de lo que era, pero me di cuenta que si la vida no lo era conmigo, ¿para que iba a serlo yo con los demás? De ese razonamiento supongo que nació mi egoísmo, que empecé a recoger lo que yo misma sembraba y que debía salir de allí cuanto antes, se me presentase la opción que se me presentase.." se estaba sincerando demasiado, pero no le importaba, con Killian no, a pesar de que de retrae con suavidad, tragando saliva al observar a donde se dirigía la Cora que reflejaba la imagen en esos preciosos instantes, cortando la imagen en el momento que iba a entrar en la taberna..ese sí que era un secreto que no podía dejar salir a la luz. Suspira amplia esperando que Killian no hiciese más preguntas, sobre todo por la forma tan repentina en la que había cortado la imagen. "Espera..¡¿trabajaste en una taberna?!" la señalaba con los ojos abiertos como platos no se lo podía creer, ¿ y si realmente sus caminos se habían cruzado alguna vez? "¿Que entre en una taberna tiene que ser necesariamente para trabajar?" bufaba, a lo que Killian alzaba las manos, negando instantáneamente, no quería ofenderla. "N-no, yo s-solo.." murmuró, siendo interrumpido por un intenso beso que le regalaba Cora, y no era porque lo mereciese en esos mismos instantes, era demasiado preguntón, sino por que quería que olvidase el tema, había otras cosas más importantes en las que se debían centrar.. Él sin rechistar, acababa correspondiendo a este, entendiendo por una parte que se debía callar de una vez, recompensándola de alguna forma más que juguetona al introducir la lengua en su boca, levantando un poco su camisa para poder acariciar su piel directamente, arrancándole un suave jadeo a la reina, provocando que ambos se estremeciesen, de pies a cabeza, dejando besarse, abrazarse, acariciarse e incluso desnudarse.. "Quitame la faja.." le susurraba Cora sobre sus labios, en tono de broma, provocando que ambos estallasen a reír, Killian no podía con ella, esos momentos realmente le superaban, pero la quería así, para siempre, sin excluir esos cambios de humor..porque la amaba tal y como era, no quería a otra mujer en su vida que no fuese Cora Mills. "Lo que usted ordene, majestad..".


End file.
